Decisions
by womynrule
Summary: Sora was a normal red headed teenager. Until her parents split and she moved to Odaiba, she's met two wonderful guys. But what happens when you like both and they both like you and when these guys are total rivals! TaiXSoraXMatt NEW VERSION NOW EDITED AND POSTED. THIS ONE WILL BE DISCONTINUED
1. My Life Sucks

**This is my second fanfiction. Hope you like it! It could turn into a Sorato or Taiora depending on YOUR reviews!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the digimon franchise**

My life sucks, yes I've said this a million times. I hate the world. Maybe it's because of the stupid rain. Yes, I hate rain. It's depressing dropping like little tear drops on your skin. Like cool mil dew. I used to love the rain; I'd dance around the pools, pretending and splashing while I danced with the sky, my names-sake. Sora, god why was I cursed? It wasn't fair…

-Flashback-

"Honey?" "Yes mom?" "You know that I and your dad haven't been very nice right?" "Yes mom" Of course I noticed! There wasn't a night were there wasn't an argument. I got used to it though, I'd sing rain, rain go away to soothe me. I always thought that rain would help. Like a cold shower, it would be all over and I would go to the bed with sniffling, thinking of the rain.

Drip-drop. Yes the rain was my sanctuary. I'd go out when it rain and take a little bath. Dancing widely with a smile. I stopped smiling though. "Well, I and your father are well…honey we aren't going to be together" shattered dreams… "What?" "We are getting a divorce…" shattered heart…

-end of flashback-

Yes that was a few months ago. And as I sit here and this depressing hell hole of an airport with rain dripping down the windows. I can only look into the grey and curse my living existence. Unlike most crazy moms, my mother actually asked me who I wanted to stay with. I could either stay in sunny Tokyo with my friends or go with my Dad to sad depressing Odaiba. Guess who I chose?

"Oh Honey! I'm going to miss you so much! My baby!" I hated my life. She was crying now, I didn't want to touch her, crying was like the rain. I hated it too much, it didn't stop my mom though she crushed my black and pink jacket by hugging me and wiping her tears on my straight red hair. That's the one thing I might not hate so much, my hair is like fire and fire isn't like water, stupid water that makes rain. "Mom, I'm not leaving for ever you know?" "Yes, I know but I love you so much, promise me you'll write!" "Everyday mom…"

"Flight 123 now boarding to Odaiba" "bye mom!" I ran, my pink skirt was flapping now. I love my mom but if I stayed longer, I would cry and it would be like rain, crazy rain. Now I'm in the airplane with people next to me. I put my headphones on now. And hope that I die here….

Guess I didn't die, but My dad faces me with a wide smile. "Heh, Sora! Glad you could make it" what do you think? It's not a vacation you know. Course I don't say that. I love my dad as well. The nice thing about him is that he gives me space and I don't feel like raining in front of him. " We live in Highton View Terrace, it's just a little downtown and they have a wonderful high school here as well….blah blah" I stop listening to him. I stare out into this berriden town and think of the stupid rain…

We are at the apartment. It's nice and spacious, big living room, huge kitchen which is good since my dad can't cook and I can. My room isn't bad either. Guess my dad tried hard since I have a desk and a laptop, with a nice blue bed with shelves for my books all around. I smile for the first time in a while. "Honey, could you go down and take the garbage?" "Guess…" He smiles at me, he really does try hard. I take the garbage down with me down the flight of stairs. I don't want people staring at me with a stinky Chinese leftover garbage bag. But just as I am about to go down the last flight of stairs I bump into someone. "Arghh!" pieces of banana peels and noodle splutter everywhere on the stairs. Great, just what I needed in my day…

"Look…" I begin. But then stranger stares at me. His glossy blonde hair glitters in the wind, his muscular body buffed out to the max. The blue tee-shirt he wears etches his muscles and biceps and his long jeans make him look…well HOT. But what strikes me are his eyes. Deep ocean blue with speckles of lazy gold in them. I stare and stare as my heart pumps faster and the beat of it goes up. My face becomes flustered and for the first time, I'm blushing, which is saying something since I'm so pale in skin.

"Hi, I'm Matt Ishida, what's your name?"…I forget my name and all goes black…


	2. My Male Meetings

**Well if you haven't guessed it yet, Sora fainted in the last chapter. But who could blame her? Matt or Yamato is pretty hot for an anime character (in season 2 of course, season 1….) I have only had 2 reviews in the last chapter, please review and vote for your favorite couple(Taiora or Sorato). The outcome of this story might depend on YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the digimon franchise**

As I slowly slip into the abyss I can hear a voice. A voice calling me, it sounds so sweet and soft, so near I could almost…

"Hello? Are you okay"" a manly voice that could tempt the devil back to heaven? My eyes slowly open as I breathe deeply. My face is flustered again, I suddenly remember and…

"Hi, are you okay?" the strangers face is right above me, his deep ocean blue eyes stare right into my gray sleepy ones. I can feel my face burning up like fire…fire…not like stupid rain. I pray that he doesn't notice my sudden shyness. "You have a banana peel on your hair."

Great, just great, I meet a cute guy and the way I present is not with a cap or clip but with a banana peel. "Here let me help you." He takes the banana peel off, and wipes the sticky goey stuff away. His hand is so soft and smells like sour lemon. The good kind, I close my eyes and my lips suddenly press together. I wish this could last forever…

"Are you okay?" "Uh…yeah I'm fine" "why did you faint?" dear god! I hope he didn't notice! Smart and cute…why did I faint? I've never ever had a crush on a guy. Never in a million years have I ever fallen for a guy and certainly not faint. Maybe it's a just hormone, that's right a bad day plus hormones always equals to a disaster. "I…I…well you see I think it was…" I stare around pulling myself together. "I…hate the smell of dirty noodles and banana peels." God what a lie…

"Oh..ok" I suddenly remember this angels name, Matt wasn't it? Matt…so muscular, so powerful he looks soo…dear god I have to be careful or else I'll faint again. "So…what's your name, I haven't seen you around" "So-Sora, it's Sora" "Nice name." His voice, like a fresh spring wind…

"Thanks." "Here let me help you up." He smiles as he offers his hand, I take it of course, the way he holds it, firm and gentle at the same time…what in the world is WRONG with me? I'm noticing a guys hand! Snap out of it!. "Sora?" great my dad has to ruin the serene bliss of my time spending with matt. "I thought I heard a thump, are you okay?" "I'm fine dad…" I hope Matt doesn't tell my dad about the fainting incident, it would turn him from an angel to a fallen angel. Good both ways nether the less.

"Oh it was nothing Mr. Taknouchi, I just bumped into Sora and the garbage bag blew up." He is an angel…

"I'll clean up Sora, you can go with your dad." I'm surprised and hurt at the same time. I don't want to leave him. All I know is his name. I want to know more… "Oh, ok" "C'mon Sora let's go, thanks Matt" "No problem" I walk in stony silence, I don't even look at my dad and what's worse is that it started to rain. Stupid rain, ruining my day. As we enter the apartment my dad starts… "Matt is a nice guy isn't he?" more than nice in my opinion. "Yes." "He's a good kid that always helps out, he and his mom live on the bottom floor. It' be nice it the two of you were friends." I want to be more of course, who wouldn't want a man like him, so muscular and kind and smart probably even funny. "sure." I walk into my room, not even bothering to take a shower even with my banana peel incident.

With matt in the picture my life won't be a living hell. I curl in a ball in my bed and think about him

….Morning

The stupid rain kept me up all night. This is why I hate it so much. It ruins everything. I get up; it's 7:00 o'clock. My first day of hell, my first day of school. I take a shower and Matt is clearly etched in my thoughts, I wonder if he goes to the same school as me, and I wonder if he could ever like me. I get dressed and eat my breakfast. Dad is already at work, so I have to walk myself to school which is only a few blocks away. My green uniform isn't exactly what I call sexy but its better then rain.

As I take my back pack and run down the stairs and out to the streets I think of matt. Of course the incident yesterday would make him think I was a freak, I didn't want to face him again. I get cat calls on the way to school. I hate it; I try my best to not look appealing. It makes me want to rip the heads off guys, they are sooo!... Like bastards in my opinion. I enter school; it's like a prison really, making us stand in the halls to make sure we are in check.

And with cameras too. My first class is Algebra, the suckiest thing I've ever heard. I sit down in my seat. The girl next to me stares at me. "Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer!" she backs-off after that. And as the teacher drowns on and on I think of Matt. Nothing else is penetrating my mind except him. How is it possible for a girl to be so in love? Is that what I am? In love?

The class ends soon enough. And I race through the hall to get away from it all. I hate it here, it's like a prison and everyone stares at me. I suddenly bump into someone, there must be something wrong with me, it happens all the time.

The boy in front of me quickly recovers and helps me with my books. "Sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you" he sounds so innocent and sweet! And he doesn't look bad either. With chocolate bushy hair and sweet melting eyes I can't help but stare again at the hot man in front of me. His muscles are even bigger than Matt's and he looks so cute in the uniform. "My names Tai, I'm really sorry." I smile at him, "It's ok, my name is Sora" My hearts pumps again! I quickly hold his hand to calm be down. He holds be back and the hall disappears…

Nice aren't I? R&R please, couple choice and finale depends on you!


	3. My First Bitch Please Look

**Chapter 3**

Gee…it's been a long time since the last chapter hasn't it? Though I got to say October is one of the best months for my creative juices because look at this! It's chapter 3 of "Decisions"! You might notice that the writing style might be different from previous chapters…that's because it's long now! Btw: Sora, Tai and Matt are in Junior year…just wanted to clear that up. Well enjoy and remember…REVIEW

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the digimon franchise!

* * *

I'm in a limbo…everything is totally dark. So what has been happening with me since the last time we talked? Pretty much nothing. Since I haven't talked to you since I fainted…I can't remember the last time I peed…can't even remember the last time I ate something. I can't believe that I fainted again…how do I know this...? I can see everything is black except for myself. It's like I'm in this weird twisted field that's black like liquorices and I'm the only thing that colorful.

Clear sign of insanity…meaning I've fainted. I don't know why this keeps happening to me…I've never fainted before…never. You could catch me crying and I'd punch your lights out…but I've never fainted. Maybe I'm getting a heart condition. My heart was really beating fast the moment before I fainted. It was because of that guy…the tanned guy with the most wonderful warm smile. I start to flutter my eyelids. I could see the silhouette…it was pretty big. I opened my eyes and see the guy and his wild hair…what was his name?

Tai…it was Tai. "Hey...Sora…you're back to the land of the living" I start to laugh and he gives me the most wonderful smile…it's such a nice smile. "Glad to be back…where am I exactly?" "The land of the nurse's office…home of syringes and aspirin…at least that's what they say on the brochure." I smile at him…fainting in the middle of the hallway had made me feel groggy and "heavy" but Tai was slowly making me feel better…lighter some how. "I see…do you know the way to the land of the classroom?" before he has a chance to speak the nurse places her hand on my shoulder.

"Not so fast Mrs. Takenouchi…we need to check you up…figure out why you fainted…" I lie on the nurse's bed and stare at my surroundings. The nurse's office is small…everything is white and it smells distinctively of dentists. I never noticed it before…I suppose I was paying to much to Tai…and I knew why I had fainted. "C'mon Mrs. Rei…she looks fine…I'm sure it won't happen again…" How wrong he was. "No buts…you better go Mr. Yagami…you'll be late for class. I'll check on you Mrs. Takenouchi and when things are okay I'll let you go." I felt saddened that Tai had to go…as hot as he was…he would be a nice friend in this hell hole. "That's ok Mrs. Rei…I better stay here with my zombie…protect her and all"

He laughed and smiled at the same time. It was such a wonderful sound…it filled the whole room. He seemed so happy. I wish I could be that happy. Mrs. Rei obviously liked Tai too…not in the way I did…but she let him stay. Mrs. Rei looked over me…getting my vitals and checking my temperature. The whole time Tai was talking and making jokes…trying to make a usually horrible ordeal into a not so bad experience. By the time Mrs. Rei had finally decided that there was nothing wrong with me lunch had already started. I walked out with Tai and talked to him for a while. "I've never had a girl faint on me before...it's a weird day." "I'll say…I'm guess I'm a weird breed of girl…" "Oh I get it…what breed?" "The weirdosauraus"

Tai laughed out loud again…I've never met someone with such a nice laugh…butterflies were growing in my stomach. Suddenly Matt came towards the hallway. Tai suddenly became icy cold…I saw their eyes lock…there was some tension here… "Hey Sora…I have to go to the library…catch ya later…" He quickly left "ok…" He didn't seem to like Matt…he didn't even want to be in the same air space as Matt. I wondered what was going on. "Hey Sora…how's the banana peel." "Hahaha fine…" My face became flushed again. I remember the first time I met him and my whole insides melt. I try to string a few words together "So how's your first day of school?" There…a couple of words. "It's been pretty boring until you arrived…" I suck in my breathe…he has such an affect on me. "…Th-Thanks…" "No problem…" He smiles at me…his expression is totally soft…like he's happy to see me. "I'll see you later ok…I'd like to see you again…maybe after I could walk you home." "Uh…s-su-sure…"

He smiles at me then leaves…I look at him as he move towards the cafeteria and hold my heart. As much as I despise life…as much as life is a bitch too me…she's my best friend right now because she sent me Matt. Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see a blonde hair blue eyed girl. She instantly rubs me off the wrong way. She has her arms crossed over her uniform…she's wearing high heels…the kind I'd like to smack her face with. Speaking of her face she's eyeing me up…scowling at me…it's the "bitch please" look. I immediately bring up my defenses…I can't help but be scared though…granted I wouldn't take crap like that…but I have never known anyone that looked like that at me.

She then puts on a completely fake smile…her cronies do the same. One has short choppy black hair…she's strong…she's the type to swear a lot. The other has bubbly chocolate curls…she's fragile…the type that would agree with the ring leader…even if it was murder. "Sora right?" The blonde girl smiles at me and extends her hands. I'm surprised by the sudden action…but I shake it back. I know no one other than Tai and Matt…so it's better to make friends. "Yeah…" "Would you mind coming with us to the gym locker? We'd like to talk to you." "Ok…" They take my arm and pull me into the gym locker. It's vast…many lockers…many sinks…many showers…but no witnesses... I start to become nervous…what would they want to talk to me about? They set me down on a bench and then look at me for a couple of seconds… then the blonde girl speaks.

"So Sora…how do you know Matt?" I'm taken aback by her question but decide to answer truthfully "Well—" but I'm cut off as she slaps my face. She seems so angry…her hand hits my head so hard I'm thrown back. I hold my cheek…it's hot with pain. I feel tears stinging my eyes…I'm so pissed right now. "What the hell?" "I should be asking you thant? Who the hell are you? What the hell are you doing? Huh?" "What are you talking about?" "You and Matt! You think you can just take him…ha give me a break….it's time we taught you a lesson…" The two other girls hold my arms as the blonde girl starts to smirk. She starts to slap my face and punch me in the stomach. It hurts so badly…like the inside of my stomach is about to explode. I'm shocked at the severity of her act….I'm terrified…so much that my knees begin to buckle.

"Don't think you're all that…just because you're the new kid…doesn't mean Matt's going to like you…" The two girls began to laugh out loud and the blonde began to look at me evilly "Matt is mine ok…you think he'd like a girl like you? Give me a break…you're stupid…and an ugly bitch…who do you think you are?" She slapped me again…and again…and again. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would…I was just too numb with pain…I didn't even cry. She took a weight that they apparently used to work out with… "How would you like it if I took this weight and crushed each of your little fingers…so you can never touch him again…?" I was paralyzed with fear…she wouldn't hurt me that bad would she? But I didn't know this girl…maybe I was wrong…I didn't know what she was capable of. She hit my head with the weight and I felt the numbing pain.

They pushed me down to the floor…blood was trickling down my face…but I wouldn't cry. Not in front of them. "Stay away from Matt…you even give an indication of thinking about talking to him…well we're just going have to get rid of that mouth won't we?" Her friends giggled at the comment and they spit at me. The water was trickling down my socks. I was getting more pissed as the seconds went by but I wasn't going to do anything about it. They laughed at the sight of me and left me to wallow in my sorrow.

I took a small shuddering breathe and tried to wipe the blood off my forehead…of course no one would notice…after all…my hair is red. "Hey…are you okay?" I looked up to see a girl my age. She had cascading strawberry blonde hair. Her gym clothes were too big for her and her high pony tail gave off the impression that she didn't like to work out…she must have just had P.E. She seemed frail…I didn't need another basket case. "I-I'm okay…" She smiled softly at me and held out her hand. This was the only sign of kindness that I got from a person from the same sex so I gave her my hand and got up with her help. "I saw what happened…I'm sorry I didn't help…"

She took back her hand and hugged herself…she was obviously one of those insecure girls…she seemed quiet too…and not drama filled. I liked that. "Th-That's ok…it's not your fault." "Here let me help you with your forehead…" She grabbed by hand and took me to the sinks of the bathroom. I was surprised the true extent of the damage the bitch did too me. My hair was messed up…like it's been in a car accident. My bangs were dried up and sticking out from the blood…revealing a large gash where the blood had seeped out and crusted over. The girl took a wad of tissue and made it wet with the tap water. She gently dabbed my forehead and worked her way up to my hair. She was very careful about it…no droplet of "rain" came down my face. I was thankful for that and was beginning to like this girl more and more.

"Y-You have nice hair…" "Thanks…" "I'm Mimi by the way…" "Sora…Sora Takenouchi…" "Nice to meet you S-Sora…" "You too." The girl smiled at me and started washing her hands from the blood. I stared into the mirror…she had done an excellent job. The only evidence that anything had happened was the small cut on my forehead that could be easily covered with my messed up fire engine hair. I quietly waited for Mimi to change. I wanted to stick by Mimi…she was the only nice girl I got today. Mimi was obviously debating whether or not she should follow me or go our separate ways when we left the lockers. I decided to break the ice "Could I walk with you?" "M-Me…?" "Yeah…you're the only one here…"

"Ri-right…sure" She walked next to me sheepishly…like I was some wonder woman…which wasn't true. I decided to start a conversation… "So Mimi…do you know who those girls were?" "Oh…yes I do…th-they aren't very nice…" "Yeah I realized…" Mimi began looking at the floor and fiddling with her hands. "Her…her names Haruka…the girl with the blonde hair…her friends are Kira and Harumi…th-they're the type of girls you don't want to cross paths with…" As we made our way into the hallway and meaningless kids passed by I couldn't help but nod my head in silent acknowledgement.

"And Haruka and Matt…?" "How do you know Matt…?" "He lives in my building…we met yesterday…I was talking to him in the hallway…I guess that's where Haruka saw me…" "I-I see…" I looked back at her…god I hope she didn't like Matt…at this rate all girls in the whole of Japan would try to kill me…as much as I hated life…I didn't want it to be over yet. But Mimi didn't hate me, she simply looked at me with pity. "Well…I suppose that's why Haruka did what she did…" "What do you mean? Is Haruka Matt's girlfriend…?" "N-No…she isn't…but they went out on a date in freshmen year…ever since then Haruka has been obsessed with making Matt hers…I don't know the details…but she's convinced that Matt will date her eventually and tries to get rid of all the competition…" I was surprised at what I've been told…and also…very pissed off.

Haruka thought that she could just hit me around just because I talked to Matt…granted I liked him…a lot but that wasn't a good enough reason for it. My fists were clenched…but then I started to think about Tai and Matt and my stomach immediately began to warm up. A blush was about to cross my face…Mimi noticed "Sora…are you okay? "Wh-What? Oh…oh yeah I'm good" We walked together into our next class…Japanese history from what I remember. I sat myself on the desk in the middle class. Mimi was in this class too and she was delighted to sit next to me. Haruka was 4 desks to the front.

She and her friends were chattering away and smirking at me at the same time. They thought they had won…I couldn't care less. My mind was consumed with thoughts of Matt and Tai. I remembered…when I was walking with Tai…and then Matt came. Tai's and Matt's eyes were vicious…like they hated each other…so much so that the hair on my necks stood on end. "Hey Mimi? Tai and Matt…what do you know about them? They seemed to not like each other…"

"Don't you know?" "Know what?" "Tai and Matt have a cutthroat relationship…they absolutely hate each other…" "Why?" "It's hard to explain…a lot of rumors are going around…It's not something I can explain right now…" "Hey Sora" Out of no where Tai appeared from the door and came up to me. His green jacket off showing his white collared shirt that showcased his tanned muscles. My heart began to beat 100 times and my face turned red.

"Hi Sora…" Matt appeared as well and came up to my desk and put his hand on my desk and brought his face towards mine. My eyes widened when I saw his winter icy blue eyes. My face became completely red. This was beginning to be a very strange but nice day…a very nice day. Matt took his hand away from my desk and looked at Tai…if looks could kill…Tai would be gone…"What are you doing here?" Tai's eyes squinted and his hands tightened. Tai brought his face up towards Matt's…he was pissed off at his question.

"What? I can't stand anymore…? It's a free country Mattie" "Don't call me that!" "I can call you anything I want you prick!" The two boys started arguing, and began to slap myself. Mimi was awestruck as well…I mean these guys from what I know were the most sought after bachelors of Odaiba. And these Adonises of perfection were fighting in front of me.

Then I began to realize…I liked both of them...I looked to see Haruka who was giving me terminator eyes…that wasn't good…it wasn't good at all…


	4. IMPORTANT: My Note

**Note to all those who read Decisions**

Hi! It's womynrule and I know it's been a LONG time

but here's the sitch... (my god a Kim possible reference)

Decisions is my second fanfiction and one of those that is close to my heart...unfortunately due to the direction that I took in the first two chapters (which were godawful I must admit) I don't feel inspired anymore and will therefore no longer update THIS particular story

HOWEVER, I have decided instead to completely review the concept and have now posted a new EDITED version of this story known simply as

DECISIONS: NEW VERSION...

creative, I know

The concept is still the same but I'm going to try and make the relationship a little bit more slow building and lasting between the four primary characters (Sora, Matt, Tai, Mimi)

I'll be taking this story down as soon as I get to the fourth chapter

Hopefully you will enjoy it! And I do apologize for the lack of updates

As always, drop a little review. Constructive criticism is always welcome

womynrule

signing out


End file.
